All Mysteries aren't ancient
by Mystapleza
Summary: It's the last year for the Sibunas, what happens when some faces don't show up and new ones arrive, perhaps the greatest mystery of all Love
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, but if I did, this would be season 4 **

Finally the new school year had begun and the residents of Anubis house looked forward to whatever adventures awaited them this their final year. Fabian and Eddie were the first two to arrive seeing as they had shared a cab from the train station.

They grabbed their things and headed straight away to Anubis house to get settled in and wait for the other Anubis residents to arrive. Once they had their bags in the room they would be sharing this year, they headed back out to the main hall to see who would be next to arrive. Within fifteen minutes the next arrival entered Anubis house and Eddie was excited to say the least to see her. "Hey yacker" he greeted. Before she could say anything her lips were caught up in his.

Only moments later he would learn the error of his ways as the true yacker came in and interrupted their moment. "Seriously, we haven't seen each other in two months and already you're kissing my sister" She almost shouted at him. "Patricia, I can explain" he got out before she cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, we look alike, you thought she was me, don't ever do it again" she said finishing with a stern look on her face.

Just then Joy and Jerome walked through the door. The four already in the hall greeted them in the normal fashion until all had been greeted. Then it was Joy who brought up the elephant in the room.

"So Piper, what brings you to Anubis house" She queried. "Well, there's an interesting story behind that" Piper answered. Almost as if on cue Patricia cut in and informed the group that Piper would be attending here due to the fact that she dropped the music program she was in and their mum decided it would be best for the girls to spend their last year in school together.

"Well, that's great, it's always good to have new faces" Fabian said in a tone that almost seemed too happy that Piper would be living under the same roof as him. Piper acknowledged his comment but then suggested that they should start unpacking and claiming their rooms before they ended up with roommates they couldn't stand.

At this the group went their perspective ways and started getting settled in. Eddie and Fabian went to their room where Eddie closed the door behind he and Fabian. "What are you doing?" Fabian asked. "Ok dude, I just have one question to ask you, do you have a thing for Piper?" Eddie asked Fabian. "What do you mean?" Fabian asked in response. "oh come on, like no one could see you like Piper, I think I can get Patricia to set ya'll up" Eddie said in his ever cocky manner.

Then Eddie thought for a bit and said "But didn't you have a thing for Mara at the end of last year?" "What are you talking about?" said Fabian. "Oh come on, you're gonna tell me that wasn't flirting you were doing with her when you said you couldn't see her with a guy who didn't know pi to at least five decimal points" Eddie countered. "I was just making an observation" Fabian countered back. "Right, and then you didn't quote pi to five decimal points" Eddie retorted "Alright fine, I may have had a thing for Mara, but we soon realized it was all just part of me getting over Nina and her being vulnerable after breaking up with Jerome" Fabian shot back. "Ok," Eddie said, "but I still think you have a thing for Piper."

Fabian wanting to get out of this uncomfortable conversation suggested that they head back out to see the rest of the Anubis residents had arrived. Eddie agreed only to appease Fabian knowing that he might be able to get the truth out of him later about him and Piper. They headed back out to the main hall to find that all except one Anubis resident had arrived. Piper who had just shown up saw that one was missing and asked "Where's Mara?" Already knowing the answer, Fabian chimed in that Mara wouldn't be attending this year as her parents had enrolled her in a school closer to their residence so she could be back everyday to take care of Letdown.

"Oh" Piper said, "I thought I might have more than one person I knew very well this year at school." Knowing Piper felt uncomfortable in this environment, it was Fabian who extended an invitation to make her feel more welcome. He recommended they head over to the music room for a little back to school jam session to which she happily agreed.

They prepared to head out the door and over to the school as Victor exited his office instantly asking where they thought they were going. Fabian explained that he was taking Piper to the school to give her a tour before classes started. Victor simply waved them off and instructed them to be back before lights out.

Knowing they had his permission they headed out the door off to the music room. Surprisingly it didn't take long for the whispers to begin as Patricia gave Eddie a knowing look. They then headed over to the common room where the conversation started between the two.

"So do you think Fabian likes my sister?" Patricia began. "I couldn't see why not" Eddie responded, "they have so much in common." "Well, it's good to see he's moved on from Nina" Patricia continued. "Yeah, I was starting to get tired of him pining over her last year" Eddie replied. "I wonder what ever happened between him and Mara last year" Patricia said to Eddie. Eddie knew this was his cue to spill all he knew being Fabian's roommate so with Patricia he had no choice but to betray him in a sense. "Well, he told me he was flirting with her at the end of last year, but it was a result of him getting over Nina and her being vulnerable after breaking up with Jerome" Eddie answered.

Patricia just couldn't help herself, she had to see what Fabian and her sister were up to, but she wasn't going down alone. She grabbed Eddie and led him out the main door so they could spy on Fabian and Piper. Luckily they made it out under Victor's radar so spying on these two should easy.

They quickly made their way to the music room which wasn't much of a surprise, but what they heard next was a surprise to them all.

**Ok, there's chapter 1. Ok, so I had to make it a cliff hanger, but I think you'll understand why when I write chapter 2. Let me know what you think good or bad. BTW I am not British so if I make any British references and they are not correct I encourage those from the UK to correct me. **


	2. Secrets and Songbirds

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Songbirds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, but if I did, this would be season 4 **

Patricia and Eddie listened intently to what was happening on the other side of the window they were hiding outside. Apparently Piper and Fabian had come out here to make music as it were. Patricia had never heard Piper sing before even though they lived under the same room, but she had to say she was impressed with what she heard. As Patricia peered over the window sill she could see Fabian was as well as he had not taken his eyes off her for even a second as she sang away.

She happened to be singing Carousel by Vanessa Carlton. (A/N: if you haven't heard this song, I recommend giving it a listen) As soon as she finished Fabian realized he had been staring at her the entire time she was singing. He immediately glanced away hoping she would not have noticed, but it was too late, she had turned her attention to him and asked "So what did you think?" Being beside himself in amazement of her talent he gave little thought to what he said next. "Piper, you have an amazingly beautiful voice" he began causing her to blush before he finished "just like you."

She was taken aback by his latest statement, she couldn't comprehend if he meant she looked nice or that he liked her and found her attractive. Not wanting to build the awkward moment he had just created she noted that it was late and they should get headed back to Anubis house so as to avoid punishment from Victor.

Patricia took this as a cue to leave the area they had been eavesdropping and beat them back to the house so as to alleviate suspicions.

Eddie and Patricia made it back in record time allowing them to sit in front of the television before Piper arrived with Fabian.

As soon as they entered Piper signaled Patricia to join her in the room while Fabian signaled Eddie to meet him in their room. The two who were beckoned did as they were told without any clue as to what they were being directed into their respective rooms to talk about.

Once the boys were in their room Fabian had told Eddie about what he had said to Piper as Eddie tried to act surprised. He continued by telling Eddie that he thought she might suspect him of liking her. Eddie in his cool demeanor simply asked "Well, do you?" Fabian knew he couldn't lie to Eddie so he opted for the truth by simply stating "Yes." "So do you need my help getting her" Eddie offered. Fabian didn't know how to answer this on one hand, it would be nice to have the expertise Eddie had in getting and keeping a girl, but on the other hand, it could backfire and Patricia could think that Eddie was falling for Piper.

Meanwhile in Patricia and Piper's room the conversation had taken on a somewhat different tone. Piper began to tell Patricia how she believed Fabian had feeling for her. Patricia had no idea how to respond to this except by saying "Well, that's good isn't it?" Piper had to admit it was a good thing that Fabian liked her, but there was clearly something on her mind.

Just then KT walked in and asked what was going on. Patricia chimed in before Piper could respond " well, there's a good chance Fabian likes Piper, but for some reason neither wants to admit they like each other." It was only after this that Piper spoke up "Look Trixie" she said "I just always thought he liked you."

"What, Fabian like me?" Patricia responded "We're just friends." At that KT excused herself and headed over to Eddie and Fabians room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Fabian opened the door for her and ushered her into the room. Seeing as Eddie was in the room KT asked nicely if he could excuse them as she wanted to talk to Fabian alone to which he obliged.

Once the door was closed behind Eddie, KT started off by asking Fabian if she could ask him a question. "Shoot" he said although he did not know that all the studying he had done could prepare him for the question she was about to ask.

"Fabian" she started "did you ever have a thing for Patricia?" Fabian was taken aback by this question so much in fact that he had to ask "What do you mean?" KT walked around the room before she began her next sentence. "Well, Piper thinks you always liked Patricia." Without thinking Fabian spat out " I mean I did have a crush on Patricia when we were younger, but that was a long time ago." KT couldn't help but smile at this new found information, then left the room in a skip. Before she could exit the door though she was caught by Fabian's hand on her wrist. At this she turned around to see a pleading look on his face as he said "Please don't tell Patricia" She removed his hand from her wrist and then replied "your secret is safe with me Romeo." It was only then that KT decided to return to her room but not before informing Eddie that it was ok for him to head back into the room.

As soon as Eddie got into the room Fabian's laptop pinged although Fabian seemed to distracted to notice it. Seeing he was distraught Eddie grabbed the laptop and opened it up to find it was a video chat from Nina. "Hey Nina" he started "What's up in America?" "Not much" she said, "hey can I talk to Fabian?" Eddie saw where this was going he was yet to be excluded from another conversation so he said "Sure" and handed the laptop over to Fabian.

Fabian and Nina greeted in the normal fashion then she told him about her plans to come to England next week. He tried his best to sound enthusiastic, but truthfully he was worried she might find out about the moment he and Mara shared the year prior.

It was only then that he heard his saving grace. The infamous words rang through the house as though they had always been there, "It's ten o' clock". At this Fabian told her he had to go, but that he would talk to her again tomorrow. Then they gave their goodbyes as the last words rang through the house signaling that the house residents should be in bed.

After Fabian had powered down his computer and laid in his bed, he got an unwelcome question from Eddie. "So are you going to tell her about Mara?" Eddie questioned. Truthfully Fabian had no idea what he was going to do, so he dismissed the question by saying that they would talk about it tomorrow as the two boys drifted off into sleep.

**Ok, there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it, more to come. Let me know what you think good or bad. BTW I am not British so if I make any British references and they are not correct I encourage those from the UK to correct me. **


	3. Subtext

**Chapter 3: Subtext**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, but if I did, this would be season 4 **

Morning had finally come as was signified by the sounding of Fabian and Eddie's alarm. The boys bolted up knowing Trudy would have prepared a tasty breakfast that was waiting for them in the dining room. They got ready as was the usual custom in the morning and headed off to the dining room where they met up with the other Anubis residents.

All seemed to be well until Piper asked Fabian how he slept last night. Fabian for some reason seemed to be distracted and hadn't heard what he said. She asked the question again to which Fabian responded "Oh, um fine" in a voice that was riddled with skepticism.

Little did she know that Fabian was hiding a dream he had had that night. He could remember clearly how it all happened, but did he really want to disclose that dream and possibly make a few enemies.

Finally his escape presented itself as KT entered the dining room. "KT, would you like to walk with me to class?" he asked grabbing her by the hand before she had a chance to answer. Once they got outside the house she was allowed to speak. "Fabian, what's going on?" she began. Knowing he couldn't continue his course of action without giving reason he decided to tell her he had a dream last night. "Sibuna related?" she queried of him.

Knowing he couldn't lie to her Fabian shot back "Not all mysteries are ancient." It took a minute for KT to process this, but once it had hit her she asked "So what happened in the dream?" Fabian made sure they were outside of earshot of the house before he decided to tell KT what had happened in his dream.

He explained how it had taken place in the school at the end of the day as he had decided to head over to the music room to try to relax. It was only then he realized the music room was occupied as he heard the most angelic voice he had ever heard proceeding from it. Even so he decided to head inside to see who could be singing so heavenly his favorite song. He closed the distance between the two as she continued singing and realized her eyes were closed and she had not taken note of his presence. She continued singing and had come to the lyrics "there on the cricket's singing stone, she stirs the bogwood fire" as he lowered himself onto the piano bench next to her.

He watched in amazement as she finished the song never knowing that she had such an angelic voice. It wasn't until he heard her sing the last lyric "the song of heart's desire" that he decided to stop her mouth with a kiss. Everything seemed to be going well until she opened her eyes and saw who it was that kissed her.

She pushed him away and asked "Fabian, what do you think you're doing?" Almost as if in a trance he automatically responded "Kissing the girl of my dreams." It was only when she replied "You'd better make sure Eddie didn't hear that that he realized just who he had kissed. "Patricia?" he said with an element of surprise in his voice before he was awoken by the sound of his alarm.

It took a while for KT to process all of this, but she told Fabian not to pay it any mind, it was probably just a dream and didn't bear any truth in it. Fabian took comfort in this and decided it would be best to pay this dream no mind, after all, it wasn't like Patricia could ever like him in that way was it?

He set out that day and completed all his classes for the day, never putting to mind the dream until he decided it would be beneficial for him to head to the music room to get it out of his mind. This however seemed to prove counterproductive as he was met yet again with an angelic voice proceeding from the music room.

This time however the voice was singing a song from his favorite musical Les Miserables. It was a song sung by the lovely Eponine known as "On my own". He listened intently as she sang the song almost seeming in the moment of the song. It was only when she had finished the last note of the song that he decided to respond. "Fair Eponine, fear not, I Marius Pontmercy have come to requite thee."

Taken aback by what he said, it takes her a few minutes to answer. "What?" she finally says in response. It is only then that Fabian realized the girl he thought was his Eponine was not who he thought she was. "Patricia?" he says with an element of surprise on his face. "Well, it's not your little girlfriend Piper" Patricia shot back.

"Piper is not my girlfriend" Fabian responds sheepishly. "Aw, that's too bad" Patricia says in a teasing manner. It was only then that Fabian's rescue came in the form of KT walking through the door. "Sounds like someone's jealous" KT said clearly speaking to Patricia. "I am not jealous" Patricia shot back defensively. "Oh please Patricia, that's about as convincing as saying that Willow is in her right mind" KT shot back.

Patricia knew KT was right, but she'd never openly admit it. Instead, she walked up to KT and told her "You're lucky there's not a pitcher of water here or it would be on your head" before she stormed out of the music room. As soon as he was sure she was out of ear shot Fabian decided to ask KT what was on his mind. "So do you really think she likes me?" he asked KT.

"Well, there's only one way to be sure, but it's gonna require a bit of subterfuge" KT replied. "What kind of subterfuge?" Fabian asked. "Sibuna type subterfuge" KT replied. With that they left the music room and headed back for Anubis house to prove what was going to be done.

As the entered the house Victor was there waiting for them to arrive. "Where have you two been?" he asked as they closed the door behind them. KT answered for the both of them knowing he was not very great at lying. "We were in the music room doing something for Mr. Sweet" she said in reply. "Very well" Victor answered back "It's time for supper."

The pair headed off to the dining room to see what Trudy had prepared this evening. When they arrived at the dining table they saw all the Anubis residents were there except for one ready to dig into some bangers and mash.

It wasn't until Eddie asked "Where's Patricia?" that anyone realized she was missing. Knowing she was probably in her room KT volunteered to call he down to dinner. Kt headed up the stairs towards their room and began to open the door when she saw Patricia was busy on a video chat. With who she couldn't tell, but knew it was private as Patricia seemed to be hiding the screen and whispering. Although KT knew it was uncouth to do so, she decided to listen in on the conversation from the door. After thirty seconds she learned it was Amber, but that didn't shock her as much as what she heard next.

**Ok, there's chapter 3. Hope you liked it, more to come. Let me know what you think good or bad. BTW I am not British so if I make any British references and they are not correct I encourage those from the UK to correct me. **


End file.
